Because Of
by hiirei
Summary: Ada alasan mengapa Midorima menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. For Minggu AkaMido 2015 #3 [Basket]


"Shin-chan, kenapa sih, kamu suka sekali dengan ramalan bintang?" tanya Takao. Ia benar-benar heran dengan _partner-_nya ini. Awalnya sih, Takao memang tidak terlalu peduli, dan bahkan tidak mempercayai kalau Midorima itu memang benar-benar percaya dengan ramalan bintang.

Tapi, hari ini Takao Kazunari penasaran. Pasti ada sebuah alasan kenapa temannya itu jadi seperti ini 'kan?

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya karena Takao menanyakan hal tersebut. Hal yang membuatnya ingat kenapa ia menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu, nanodayo!" elak Midorima, membuat Takao semakin yakin, ada yang disembunyikan oleh Midorima.

"Ayolah, Shin-chan, ceritakan padaku! Aku janji tidak akan menertawakannya jika itu sesuatu yang memalukan bagimu." bujuk Takao sambil duduk di samping Midorima.

Berkat kata rayuannya dan _puppy eyes _yang diberikan Takao, Midorima pun mengalah. Ya sebenarnya, ada unsur paksaan dari authornya juga, sih.

"Jadi, ini semua berawal di tahun pertama aku memasuki klub basket.."

.

.

.

Because Of

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOCness, eyd tidak beraturan, typo(s), Teiko era, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.

For Minggu AkaMido #3 [Basket]

.

.

_'Semua ini terjadi karena basket sialan itu.'_

_._

.

Waktu itu, saat Midorima pertama kali menginjak bangku SMP. Sejak awal, ia tahu bahwa Teiko ini memiliki tim basket yang terkenal, dan ia juga ingin masuk ke klub itu.

Setelah mendapat formulir untuk memilih klub, ia langsung saja duduk di bangkunya dan membaca isi formulir itu dengan tenang. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Midorima sudah selesai mengisi kertas tersebut. Dengan tenang juga, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan bermaksud untuk mengumpulkan formulir itu ke ruang basket.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju ruang basket, Midorima berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang juga memegang formulir pendaftaran klub.

"Hei," sapa anak itu, "kau juga ingin mengumpulkan formulir ini?" Pemuda itu melambaikan kertas yang dipegangnya.

Midorima membalasnya dengan anggukkan singkat. "Kau akan ikut klub apa?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Basket." jawab Midorima singkat, "Kau?"

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga akan mendaftarkan diriku ke klub basket. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, salam kenal." anak itu menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Midorima Shintarou." Midorima membalas juluran tangan itu. Keduanya pun berjalan bersama ke ruang basket.

.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu sudah berlalu, Midorima dan Akashi menjadi salah dua dari empat murid kelas satu yang memasuki tim inti basket. Keduanya pun ternyata memiliki kesamaan hobi, yakni shogi. Mungkin karena itu, keduanya menjadi sedikit akrab.

Hari ini pun Midorima melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang latihan basket. Saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di ruangan itu, tiba-tiba...

JDUK!

Dan pandangan Midorima pun menggelap.

.

.

.

"Hah? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kamu yang percaya ramalan bintang?" protes Takao ketika Midorima bernafas sebentar setelah menceritakan cerita tadi.

"Tentu ada, nanodayo. Aku belum selesai bercerita!" Midorima kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

.

.

.

Dan ternyata, Midorima terkena bola basket lemparan Akashi. Entah bagaimana Akashi bisa salah perhitungan, yang jelas, saat Midorima datang ke ruang latihan, bola yang Akashi lemparkan itu tepat mengenai kepala hijaunya.

Tidak terlalu sakit, sih, bagi Midorima. Tapi memberikan efek yang besar bagi tubuhnya.

Pertama, ia jadi maniak akan hal yang menyangkut ramalan bintang.

Kedua, dia yang tadinya tidak mengidap jenis _dere_ apapun, kini menjadi seorang _tsundere_ akut. (Ya walaupun ia tidak akan mengakui hal itu juga sih.)

Ketiga..

"Oh, jadi karena kau terkena bola itu, dirimu menjadi aneh, maksudmu?" tanya Takao setelah Midorima usai menceritakan kejadian itu.

Midorima hanya memberikan anggukan singkat, dan meneguk sup kacang merah-nya.

_Drrt.. Drrt.._

Ponsel Midorima bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana.

**From: Akashi **

**To: Midorima**

**Aku sudah berada di gerbang sekolahmu. Cepat sedikit, waktumu 5 menit.**

Oh, rupanya orang yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam insiden _lemparan bola basket _yang baru ia ceritakan ke Takao itu datang ke Tokyo, secara tiba-tiba. Tapikal Akashi sekali.

Midorima mendengus pelan, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Aku duluan, nanodayo." Midorima mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkan Takao yang sudah mengintip ke jendela yang menampilkan gerbang sekolah mereka, dan seorang pemuda berambuat merah dengan seragam Rakuzan.

...Midorima jadi memiliki perasaan pada sang pelempar bola.

.

.

.

"Shin, aku mendapat firasat kau baru saja berbicara tentangku."

"Hanya firasatmu saja, nanodayo."

.

.

End

* * *

A/N: Oke, ini lebih maksa lagi kayaknya. Dan, telat posting. /dibuang

Kemarin niatnya mau nge-post. Apa daya, gak boleh nyentuh komputer..

Ya sekedar nambahin cerita gaje Rein dalam pair ini, hufftt

Happy AkaMido Day!

Dan juga, ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak?

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
